


Pucker Up, Cheerleader

by NidoranDuran



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda and Jack have found a way to channel their frustrations toward each other in a constructive way, even if they're not too keen on the exact solution. For a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pucker Up, Cheerleader

Few people had any reason to head down to Jack's basement end of the ship at such a late hour. In fact, almost nobody did, and as the biotic lay on her bench, caught up in thought, there seemed only one person it could possibly be, only one person whose footsteps were so uniform and steady--dare she say, as much as she hated to, “perfect'. That pulled her upright rather quickly, shifting from her pensive position on her back to something more casual, a position from which she could be smug and ready for her 'visitor'.

Miranda came before Jack, and on her face was a poor mask of dissatisfaction to mask the lust inside of her. This sordid little affair she had with Jack was fulfilling in many ways, but it did leave her conflicted, and the snark she got in return never helped. "You know why I'm here," she sighed.

"I know exactly why you're here, princess." She tried to play it off as cool, knowing it would only dig further under Miranda's skin that way. "But I want you to say why, just for fun." Holding all the cards, Jack felt something cathartic about making the other biotic squirm, making her earn what she wanted with a little embarrassment, a dash of humiliation. It was one of the few downside-less joys she knew, making little miss perfect squirm for her amusement.

"I want..." Miranda trailed off, shutting her eyes tightly as she groaned. Playing right into Jack's hand wasn't how she wanted to spend the night, but the fact she had arrived unannounced down to Jack's "bedroom" said all that needed to be said about her current state of need, the deep aches that plagued her, that kept her from sleeping and ran too far to be scratched on her own. "I want you to fuck me." Anything else would have only prolonged the teasing, and teasing was not what she needed at the moment. "Again."

It had all begun one furious night alone in the engine deck, when their bitter arguments and fury spiraled well beyond the control of either of them, an angry, impulse-driven kiss from Jack ending with Miranda pressed furiously up a wall, getting eaten out from behind by a living weapon seeing red. Everything between them, the entire essence of their relationships and the duality of their lives in many ways had boiled into something intense and physical, but in a way neither of them could have possibly imagined. They had agreed to never speak of it again originally, but it ended up becoming a bit of a regular thing for them, when one of the two needed some company.

On all four occasions, it had been Miranda coming to Jack.

"Watching you finally seem out of your element is exactly what I needed," Jack said, pulling up off the bench and walking confidently toward Miranda, who strode toward her in turn, though much less pleased about the situation. She wasn't some meek virgin being tempted into the arms of someone wicked, but that didn't mean she was entirely pleased about how she was mocked. "Well no, what I need is your head between my legs, but watching you squirm sounds pretty good to me as the price of admission." She reached forward for Miranda, pulling her in close and stealing a hungry kiss from her, although it was hard to keep from smiling right out of the kiss as Miranda's body pressed needily against hers on pure reflex, telling her just how deep she was, how much she needed it. Jack wasn't sure yet if she was going to weaponize that lust or not, but it was very handy to know it was there.

Miranda felt a tinge of relief, as much as she hated to admit it, in Jack's proximity. There was no affection between either of them, an entirely physical and casual arrangement that she had no illusions or doubts about the shallowness of. Jack was a great fuck and it ended there, a way to get off and tend to her deeper, more irresistible urges. It would have been better if Jack were not her go-to source for intense casual sex, but in terms of skill and okayness with an illicit arrangement kept in total secret, she unfortunately came out to the perfect partner imaginable, on top of having tastes just fringe enough to be able to teach her a few things. Ugh, she was insufferable about those.

Fingers were in Miranda's silken black hair before long, and her lips pulled away from Jack's first in anticipation of what was to come, because it was how they had started off every encounter since the first. Jack's other hand was on her ass, kneading it firmly through her uniform, which in her off sense of social interaction was a compliment. Slowly, the bald woman backed against the wall of the room, a quick tug on her hair driving Miranda down to her knees in front of her. She couldn't help but bite her lip as she stared down at the gorgeous Miranda kneeling before her, reaching for the band of her shorts and pulling them down.

With a wiggle of her hips, Jack was soon entirely bottomless, and the hand in Miranda's hair shifted into something tighter, getting a nice grip on her head as she pulled her head tight in, lips flush against her own in a lewd kiss, Miranda's eyes narrowing before closing entirely. She got to work quickly, knowing that the sooner she got Jack off the sooner her own urges could be tended to, licking and kissing at her folds, one of the few parts of Jack that was pristine, un-tattooed flesh. Worst of all was the way her nose was ground, thanks to Jack's grip, into the thick, rather unkempt patch of black hair above her pussy, heavy with her scent and definitely to be a way to drag her down a little more. Miranda didn't let slip that she had come to enjoy the roughness and vulgarity of the action, partly to keep from being mocked further, but also because it wasn't something she was ready to admit to herself yet.

Jack's hips rolled as she pressed her back harder against the wall, thoroughly enjoying being serviced by someone so very, very eager to pleasure her. Her bottom lip remained between her teeth, a treat for when Miranda opened her eyes and looked up. Not intentionally, but she took a long lick up from the base of Jack's pussy to her clitoris before sucking on the nub, and such motion in her eyes was a given. Once she had looked up and met her eyes though, fixated on her cocky, lusty expression, there was no pulling away from it, eyes remaining locked with Jack's.

"I hate to call you perfect," Jack began, and Miranda already knew what she was in for. The dominant biotic let the sentiment linger though, moaning as her other hand went to her 'top', undoing it and letting her breasts loose, a little larger than they looked once they were no longer bound down—walking around a prison flaunting her tits was suicidal—and grabbing one to knead and pinch at the nipples of. The force behind them was something Miranda knew she would soon be in for; Jack was not a gentle lover, and Miranda hated that she was coming to quickly enjoy that roughness. "But the way you eat pussy can't be described any other way, cheerleader."

The nickname drove Miranda up the wall, but it suited the borderline hatesex nature of their flings rather well. They weren't even friends with benefits, because that would imply they were friends, rather than two people who kept civil for two purposes; orgasms, and the commander. It drove Miranda to eat her out harder, sucking down her labia before licking back up to her clit, bringing her hand up and shoving two fingers into her, pumping fast and harder. She wasn't going to draw this out for the sappy purpose of soaking in Jack's moans. She wanted something inside her own pussy too, and that was why she was down there, nothing else. "Don't call me cheerleader," she replied, keeping her voice steady and away from the snarl she wanted to give her.

Jack could have said something, but she decided it would be more constructive to show Miranda how much fun she was having, moaning and kneading her breast harder, bucking hard against her face, because for all the composure she tried to keep she was the one in the engineering deck getting facefucked and there was no maintaining pride in that situation. In a particularly vicious move, one of her feet left the floor, slipping between her legs and rubbing against her inner thigh. Nothing intense, and through the latex of Miranda's suit it wouldn't mean much, but it was a reminder of friction and warmth, of something rubbing against her and teasing her. The groan welling up in Miranda's throat as her eyes clenched hard was so sweet, Miranda pulling harder on her hair to follow it up with a sharp whine.

"Don't tell me what to do," she finally said, wrapping Miranda's gorgeous silken locks around her hand and putting some satisfying pressure on her scalp. "Not when you're on your knees eating my pussy, and I'm the one who's got a nice hold on her hair. Or have I turned you into a total pain slut already?" She usually wasn't quite as hard with her casual fucks, but Miranda was an exception. Sex was a venting exercise for them, a way to channel their hatred and constant bickering, and any way she could get the upper hand was such wonderful satisfaction. "When you come down to my level, I'm in control, got it? And as long as you keep coming back to me like a needy little bitch I'm going to keep calling you anything I'd want. And maybe you should be glad I stick to "cheerleader"; I wonder what questions people would start asking if I started referring colourfully to your anal fixation."

Miranda's eyes went wide, and she didn't realize the talking had all been a ploy to mask Jack's orgasm until she pulled away and opened her mouth to respond furiously to such a threat, only for a flood of clear nectar to land right into her mouth and all over her face. Jack was a squirter, and she took intense satisfaction in cumming all over Miranda's pretty little features as she moaned, bucking her hips wildly as pleasure ran through her like hot nirvana in her veins. She was intensely proud of herself for that little gambit and for how easily Miranda fell for it, staring down happily at her as she let go of her hair and smirked.

"I didn't think you'd really fall for that," she noted, her foot pulling away as well as Miranda rose furiously to her feet before her.

In an attempt to remain diplomatic, Miranda wiped her mouth and sighed as she stood up. "I did my part," she said plainly. "And now it's your turn."

"Right to business," Jack marveled, reaching down to Miranda's thigh and trailing a single finger up it teasingly. "You must be pretty wet down there if you're not even bothering to play. Maybe I should make you beg for it." But that was just another game, a way to make her open her mouth in preparation of objection yet again so that when Jack grabbed her shoulders, spun her around and pushed her down onto one of the benches, she was shouting out and yelping in surprise. She dropped to her knees, almost level with Miranda's body as she reached back for the zipper of her suit and began to drag it down quickly.

Once the swift motion settled, Miranda tried to be the bigger woman yet again, cooperating with Jack to get her suit off, which revealed rather quickly that she had come down to the deck naked. Jack's face lit up at the realization, her lips quickly seizing one of her nipples and sucking on them as the two worked in concert to get Miranda's tight suit off of her. It almost felt too tender an action to Jack, but Miranda had quite frankly the best set of tits she'd ever seen, and it would have been unforgivable of her if she didn't at least pay them some token attention, suckling on her perky nipple.

Miranda kicked away the suit, and Jack's fingers trailed up her now bare legs, running quickly along them as teasing seemed to finally have run its course as entertainment for Jack. At least it seemed to be that way, given the quickness with which hands were between her legs, though fingers seemed content with just feeling the area out. "Wow, you really are soaked," Jack teased, licking her lips as she pulled her legs apart. "And you didn't even bother to put underwear on before you came down to see me. You must be real desperate. Or I'm just too good a fuck for you to not come back to."

"Keep dreaming," Miranda retorted, although both of those things were fairly hard to deny. It had only been a couple days since their last encounter, and though Miranda didn't want this to become a regular thing, it was rather hard to go back to the vibrator hidden in her underwear drawer after having Jack's head between her legs. It was something she needed more and more, an itch she wanted scratched again and again, no matter what it meant, no matter what mockery she had to endure to get it. "But if you could eat me out while you dream, that would be appreciated."

Jack had to snicker at that one, rolling her eyes and relenting. "Don't worry princess, I'm not going to leave you hanging." She sank two fingers quickly into Miranda, admiring the way her gorgeous, sleek thighs clamped down around her hand as the other joined her mouth at tending to her breasts. "Teasing you is fun, but if I don't do what you want, you'll keep talking, and I can't stand the sound of your voice." As expected, her treatment of Miranda's nipples became rougher, teeth grazing against one as the other received pinches and little tugs, and loathe as she was to admit it, Miranda had grown to adore a little pain play thrown in, moaning quite audibly from it. Of course, the fingers helped, pumping quick in and out of her, rubbing up against the roof of her vagina and mercilessly assailing her g-spot.

"You're amazing at this," she moaned, much less bitter about life and needing to make up for that by making all of her comments infuriating or backhanded. It didn't take much for the intense fingerfucking to draw some intense motion from her hips, to begin bucking wildly on the bench as she completely at Jack's mercy, for as little sense as those two words made when put together. She leaked steadily all over, her pussy absolutely drenched from arousal, and she decided it would be wise to leave out how long she had spent desperately working herself over with a vibrator to no avail. Or how incredibly naughty a thrill wearing her suit with nothing underneath was; it was a miracle she didn't have any extreme camel toe action going on.

But there was no good fortune in when Jack withdrew her fingers, smirking as Miranda, for the third time, fell completely into expectations. She didn't even get the first syllable out when the slick fingers shoved their way into her open mouth, the quim-covered tips pressing against her tongue and urging her mouth closed. With her eyes narrowing, Miranda obliged, sucking her own nectar off of Jack's fingers as she stared angrily at the smile creeping across the bald woman's lips. There was no replacing of the hand between her legs, Jack continuing to knead one of her breasts as she pulled up off of her knees and smirked. Her hand began to pump, fingerfucking Miranda's hot, wet mouth and enjoying the fire she received in return for it.

Jack pulled the digits out once she was certain the quim had been sucked off of them, smearing the saliva across Miranda's cheek as she stood dominantly over her. "Pucker up, cheerleader."

Miranda knew that Jack wasn't talking about her lips, and on most nights she would have been stubborn about the matter, but she was way too turned on, especially after that teasing, to have a choice. She rolled over, getting up off her rear and leaning against the wall as she turned around and proudly presented the perfect specimen that was her ass, unbeatable in terms of texture, shape, and definition. It was Jack who'd taught her how sensitive it was, how she was fully capable of coming only from being fucked in the ass, and it was the biggest sore spot she had about their arrangements, because Jack had honed in on it as a way to mock her. But even worse than that attention was the fact she adored anal too much to even complain.

Dropping to her knees behind her, she taught Miranda a rather wonderful lesson; it was fully possible to kiss someone's ass while being completely dominant. She planted a little peck onto her perfect cheek, following it up with a hard slap that made Miranda cry out, the cheek jiggling beneath the impact. Once it stopped, she grabbed both of them, pulling them apart and quickly burying her face in, having no shame about lavishing Miranda's pretty pink pucker in a flurry of attention. It deserved it, an ass too good to leave unpleasured no matter how much pretense there was between them. She kissed the wrinkled hole and let her tongue slip out, licking and circling her rim, steadily making the entire place nice and slick.

It helped that Miranda seemed to deny the pleasure so much, belligerent about embracing what she clearly adored. That empowered Jack, letting her leverage the most intense of sensations over her and tease her for them. Even a solid grab of her ass could make her purr, and she was doing much more than holding onto the plump cheeks, kneading them with her strong hands and drawing moans from Miranda as she pressed her head against the wall and shuddered. Of all the things that could get her off, none seemed more shameful than having her ass eaten, having someone lick her back hole, the strong tongue smearing wet, warm saliva all over the sensitive and eager flesh, and yet there she was, clenching her thighs together, quim steadily leaking down and coating her already soaked thighs even more.

Jack knew she could only gloat so long, even if she had Miranda by the neck, and so she focused on driving her up the wall through pleasure rather than words, keeping her face buried firmly between her amazing ass cheeks and wriggling her skilled tongue into her hole, easing it open gently before shoving as much as she could into her ass with one quick push. Miranda's cry of surprise and pleasure was so wonderful to hear, and she began to lick all over, coating her clenching anal walls in plenty of saliva. Jack moaned in turn, wiggling her face into her cheeks as she adored the ass with her tongue, certainly skilled and proficient, but with a style that was all sorts of wet and sloppy, just to make it sting a little more.

Bracing her hands against the wall, Miranda backed her plush ass harder into Jack's face, biting her lip as she soaked in all the pleasure, frustrating as it was to accept. It simply felt too good to deny herself of it so stubbornly, and once she was on the receiving end of anal pleasure it was impossible for her to even pretend she didn't adore it, shamelessly moaning as she lavished in the thorough and devoted eating of her ass. There were some fights simply not worth fighting, and the matter of Jack's willingness to lick her rear was certainly one of them.

Broad, flat strokes smeared saliva all over Miranda's crack, from the very bottom of her slit all the way up to the small of her back, but rarely treading more than a few inches further than her pucker in either direction. Occasionally, Jack would get enough in her mouth to spit right onto her slightly parted hole, following it up with a few hard thrusts of her tongue right into it to smear it all around, and Miranda moaned loudest when the rigorous tonguefucking of her ass came crashing down onto her. Her thighs rubbed together needily, orgasm pushed at bay with all she could handle, and Jack was far too busy groping and slapping the jiggling rear to even consider fingering her. What fun in there was giving her the plausible deniability in saying she got off from her pussy being rubbed? Oh no, the second she started on Miranda's ass, it was all anal, just so she had no excuse.

Miranda's head rolled back, a long and ragged moan spilling out, and Jack pulled away in record time, leaving her whimpering and furious as she slumped against the wall. "You're the absolute worst," she groaned. "If you can't even settle on something long enough to get me off then there was no point in coming down here."

"That was just to prepare you, princess," Jack scoffed, quickly slithering up Miranda's body as one of her hands drifted up along the supple curve of her back, while the other slid between the now reunited cheeks. She sank a finger into her ass, thicker than her tongue and much more able to get deep into her, as she pressed her lips to her neck. "You don't need to get so impatient with me; I know what I'm doing." Once she had the finger buried in deep and squirming, spreading the saliva even further into her, she began to pump, and it was the hardest anybody had fingered anything all night.

The perfect woman's cries only grew louder as Jack's middle finger ravaged her needy ass hole, pressing back hard against her crewmate's nude form, finding something firm and warm to press into. Well, warm in an entirely physical sense; there was no love or security to be found there. "If you knew what you were doing I wouldn't be lasting longer than you so far, but I guess you've just got a bit of a hair trigger. You should really work on your stamina." The other hand was quick to come around to her lips, a hooked thumb pressing her tongue flat down as she relented, sucking on it as she rolled her hips to meet the finger, surrendered to her anal fingering, for as horrible a fate as it was.

Teeth sank hard into her neck, the pain coming in hard and tinging the passion and lust in her moans with something a little more angry, almost animal-like. When done right, pain and pleasure mingled perfectly together in perfect complement to one another, and Jack knew how to do pain right. She bit the back of her neck and her shoulder, pressing firmly into her as Miranda followed suit in biting down on her finger. The sharp hiss that got from Jack was quickly followed by an even harder bite and a second finger pounding her ass, and Miranda knew they'd finally hit their peak. At a certain point, lust was bound to take over, neither of them caring much anymore about arguments or the past, nor the pettier things they cut into each other over when they simply needed to vent.

It was a more productive place to be, with all the biting and fingering reaching its fever pitch without the need to break apart for banter or sarcasm, no teasing or stubborn refusal to accept how good things felt. Just two fuck buddies going at it hard on the engine deck, moaning and mixing pain and pleasure in colourful, intense ways for their mutual benefit. Bite marks trailed along Miranda's pristine, fair skin as she shamelessly fucked herself on Jack's rapidly pumping digits, and there was nothing hateful or belligerent in either of their actions.

As expected, all Miranda needed to get off was some anal attention, the rough fingering doing her in rather quickly after it started, certainly helped by the biting and warmth of Jack pressed hard against her body, but it was a supporting factor. Still, she hadn't expected to get off so intensely, moaning and trembling as her thighs pressed harder together, fingers pressing hard against the wall as if trying to dig in as the fire consumed her, lit her up all over and made her scream in ecstasy. Usually she leaked a lot during release, but this time Jack had drawn something hard out of her, and following in her fellow biotic's footsteps, Miranda gushed all over the bench, squirting and crying out in confusion as the odd sensation filled her, good but a complete surprise.

Shuddering slumped against the wall, Miranda looked back at Jack, eyes wide, hair disheveled and breath ragged. “Thank you,” she panted, the intense need finally easing up, the swelling and throbbing inside of her dying down. “I needed that.” She began to pull up off the wall when Jack pressed back against it hard.

“You're not done yet,” she said sternly. “If you came just from my fingers, imagine what my strap-on is going to do to your perfect ass.” Her hard slap rang out in the room even over Miranda's groan. Jack never stopped at just one.


End file.
